General Grievous
General Grievous, originally called Qymaen Jai Sheelal, is a four-armed Jedi hunter from the Star Wars saga. He is the tertiary antagonist in the third volume and a major antagonist in the series, Star Wars: The Clone Wars. General Grievous has a negative, demanding personality. He easily becomes impatient with battle droids that serve him when they do not fulfill his desires. It is not uncommon for him to destroy one of his droids in his anger. Although General Grievous is strong, he sometimes underestimates the power of the Republic and the Jedi which leads to his loss in some of the war's battles. History Early Life General Grievous was once a Kaleesh named Qymaen jai Sheelal, living on planet, Kalee, which was constantly attacked by the Yam’rii, technologically advanced insectoid creatures whom the Kaleesh called the Huk. Sheelal’s father taught him to fight and he became an excellent marksman, killing many Huk with his skills. He also shared a close relationship with Ronderu Iij Kummar, a sword-wielding mercenary that Sheelal met after a vivid dream lead him to her. The two became partners in battling the Huk, teaching each other how to use their weapons, and were soon revered as twin demigods by the Kaleesh. However in one battle, Sheelal and Kummar were separated from each other and Kummar was killed by the Huk, her body falling into the Jenuwaa Sea. Sheelal was consumed by despair and set off to the monolith at Abesmi, begging the gods to bring Kummar back, to at least let him see her one last time, but to no avail. Sheelal did what he could to try and forget his lost partner, marrying 10 wives and having 30 children, but this didn’t work. He realized that all he could do was grieve Kummar for the rest of his life and abandoned his old name and identity, taking on the name, Grievous. Grievous became a fearsome warlord, gathering a team of bloodthirsty, elite Kaleesh warriors known as the Izvoshra. He was finally able to drive the Huk from Kalee, but refused to stop there, forcing them back further and further until he began invading their colonies. Grievous’ destruction of the Huk finally drove them to seek help from the Galactic Republic, resulting in the Jedi being sent in to end the conflict. Huge fines and trade embargos were put on the Kaleesh, driving them into poverty and starvation. However San Hill, leader of the InterGalactic Banking Clan, contacted Grievous, offering to pay off Kalee’s debts if he served as an enforcer for them. While he was disgusted at the idea of becoming hired muscle, Grievous knew that the agreement would save his people and quell a part of him that wanted to keep fighting. He became leader of the IGBC’s droid army and excelled in his new role, while the clan did as it promised and freed Kalee from its debt and embargos. However Grievous missed the Izvoshra and the IGBC refused to hire any other Kaleesh. Thus, he demanded a more intelligent and skilled battle droid and Hill had the IG-100 MagnaGuards created. Grievous was still unsatisfied with these mindless droids and made them be reprogrammed to watch him fight so they would learn how to fight like his former comrades. Fall and Rebirth But Grievous learned that Huk had vandalized sacred Kaleesh burial sites and the Republic had taken no action. Enraged, he left the IGBC and returned to Kalee to have revenge on the Huk. Angered, Hill thought of having Grievous killed, but realized that the Kaleesh might reap horrible revenge if the attempt failed. Hill made plans with Poggle the Lesser, Count Dooku, and Darth Sidious to ensure Grievous became a permanent servant. As Grievous was setting out to resume the fight with the Huk, he was unaware that an ion bomb had been planted on his ship and his pilot seat had been rigged to allow remote ejection. The bomb went off, causing Grievous’ ship to crash in the Jenuwaa sea, and he was ejected at the last second by Dooku, while all his Izvoshra died. Grievous’ badly damaged body was salvaged and kept barely alive by Dooku as he was transported to Geonosis, while the Sith planted the idea that the Jedi had placed the bomb on his ship in his mind. Grievous’ body was rendered near useless and San Hill approached him with an offer to rebuild him. The Kaleesh agreed, eager for revenge, but on the condition that they wouldn’t tamper with his brain. Grievous’ brain was transplanted into a new and stronger droid body and was indeed altered, despite his request. The Geonosians removed disturbing memories and enhanced his aggression and equilibrium. When the procedure was finished, anything left of Sheelal was gone and General Grievous was all that remained. Hill, wanting to use the cyborg as means of countering Dooku’s growing influence, presented Grievous to the Sith Lord. Dooku named him Supreme Commander of the Droid Armies in the war with the Republic and gave him his first lightsaber, which had belonged to the Jedi, Sifo-Dynas, whose blood had been used to keep Grievous alive before the experiment. The cyborg was, however, disgusted by his robotic form and insulted at being named commander of droids. Grievous immediately destroyed all the MagnaGuards around him, declaring he was no droid. He proceeded to make himself and his MagnaGuards sport appearances resembling that of Kaleesh despite Dooku finding it vain. However Grievous would over time come to respect Dooku and Sidious and instead came to hate the arrogant and cowardly Nute Gunray, Viceroy of the Trade Federation, mainly for the Viceroy questioning the cyborg’s leadership and treating him like a mindless droid. Grievous only tolerated him because he was needed for the Confederacy to win the war with the Republic. Beginning the Clone Wars Stars_wallpapers_50.jpg|Promotional poster of General Grievous 1000px-Generalgrievous.jpg|Grievous in Star Wars III General Grievous.JPG|Grievous in Star Wars: The Clone Wars Grievous.JPG|Grievous in Star Wars Clone Wars Grievous' Chest Crushed.jpg|Grievous getting his chest cruhed by Mace Windu 639px-General_Grevious.jpg|Grievous as a Lego Mini Figure. Grievous Booregard.JPG 300px-Generalgrievous-packageart1.jpg|General Grievous in Transformers: Crossover tumblr_mfi7gqp2gs1rkhi9eo1_1280.png 250px-Grievoushead.jpg untitled 72.JPG Gould_swg4_grievousface.jpg Grievous_rozwala_droida.jpg GrievousCaptured-SW.png Lego General Grievous (original design).jpg Lego General Grievous (redesign).jpg 640px-GrievousVsKaaLii.png|Grievous fights Lii and Kaa as seen in the Star Wars Manga, Dark Jedi star-wars-clone-wars-volume-two-20051118031942965-000.jpg Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Recurring villain Category:Lego Villains Category:Aliens Category:Male Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Military Villains Category:Fighter Category:Swordsmen Category:Brutes Category:Leader Category:Barbarian Category:One-Man Army Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Outright Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Fearmongers Category:Speedster Category:Villains with Superhuman Strength Category:Sadists Category:Psychopath Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Assassin Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Enforcer Category:Henchmen Category:Warlords Category:Warmonger Category:Terrorists Category:Serial Killers Category:War Criminals Category:Extremists Category:Jerks Category:Misanthropes Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bullies Category:Nihilists Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Rivals Category:Power Hungry Category:Gunmen Category:Torturer Category:Kidnapper Category:Pawns Category:Vehicular Villains Category:Staff Wielders Category:Archenemy Category:The Heavy Category:Villains with Gruesome Deaths Category:Deceased Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Laser-Users Category:Disney Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Prequel Villains Category:Big Bads